The present disclosure generally relates to search results, and more specifically to filtering of the search results.
Search results of files or other data objects obtained by using cotemporary tools such as Google (Google Inc.) or Bing (Microsoft Corp.) are provided regardless of access permissions of the searcher with respect to the results.
In some cases, some data objects might be accessed up to a stage where confidentially credentials such as registration or permissions might be required. Generally, the confidentially credentials, however, do not pertain to the search results, but, rather, to some extraneous considerations such as registrations or payments.